


Heat in the Shade

by Branch



Series: Under the Arch of You [4]
Category: Monochrome Factor
Genre: Canon - Manga, Drama, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kou wrestles with his standing attraction to Ryuuko and his new attraction to Shirogane. Fortunately, Shirogane provides him with a resolution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat in the Shade

Kou leaned his chin on this folded arms and watched shadows curl below him. This balcony was a good place for thinking and he felt a need to think today.

He was getting much more comfortable, here in shadow, since he’d let himself accept that Shirogane was his king. It was a relief to feel Shirogane’s power in him; it was familiar and comforting. And that was starting to worry him.

Should it feel this good when it wasn’t Ryuuko?

He really didn’t want to think that Lulu had a point when she called him "puppy", that he was that… that undiscriminating, ready to any hand that patted him. And, after all, Shirogane was Ryuuko’s counterpart; about as close as someone could be to Ryuuko without being the same person.

Was he just making excuses, to think that?

And to make it all even more fun, the inarguable fact remained that Shirogane was the one he was contracted to _now_, and his own honor demanded he serve that contract faithfully.

He just… didn’t want to lose what had always been between he and Ryuuko. And every time his thoughts got that far he called himself an idiot, because he knew good and well Ryuuko would understand what he’d done, would accept him again wholeheartedly, because that was the kind of person Ryuuko was. That closeness wouldn’t just go away.

Unless he let it.

He dug his chin into his arms, almost squirming against the discomfort of that sneaking thought, because Ryuuko and Shirogane weren’t alike, for all their similarities, and he… he liked that. Ryuuko’s vast strength had always, always been gentled for him. Shirogane’s sometimes wasn’t. And those were usually the days when he had to lock himself in his room and have a really long shower, because he just couldn’t stop responding to that edge.

He sighed as he watched the shadows curl around each other, over the edge of the balcony. Should he really be letting this happen?

* * *

Shirogane stood in the doorway and watched Kou with a tiny smile. He was sprawled out on the floor of a balcony, dangling his head over the edge to watch the shift of shadows. Lulu was right; it was good to see Kou relaxing and finding his place here.

Of course, that wasn’t all she’d had to say.

"Finding anything interesting?" he asked, strolling to Kou’s side.

Kou looked up and started to push himself to his feet. "Shirogane."

He rested his fingers on Kou’s shoulder, shaking his head. "It’s all right. There’s no work to be done right now."

Kou settled again with a tiny, shy smile that made Shirogane think of Lulu’s dropped hints again and nodded toward the drifting shadows. "Nothing special. I just like watching."

"I’m glad you’re happier here, now," Shirogane murmured, settling beside him.

Kou’s eyes dropped. "I’m sorry I was such an idiot, at first."

He looked so penitent Shirogane couldn’t help reaching out again to stroke back his hair, to reassure him with the closeness of touch. "I knew it wouldn’t be an easy transition for you." Kou leaned into his touch, so simply and easily he had to add, "I never really hoped you would settle so completely with me."

"You’re my king," Kou said softly, eyes direct and clear. "You were right to remind me. It… it’s something that means a lot to me."

"Even though I’m not Ryuuko?" Shirogane asked gently, hand cupping Kou’s cheek to assure him it wasn’t harshly meant.

Now Kou flushed, eyes sliding away though he didn’t draw back at all. "You’re more like him than I thought you were."

There it was again, the flash of want and something else, something like fear, tangling in Kou’s expression for just a moment. "Is that a bad thing?" he probed.

"No!" Kou looked up, eyes wide and earnest again. "No, not at all. It’s just… I hadn’t expected it. Hadn’t expected to…" His words stumbled to a stop and his cheek was hot against Shirogane’s palm.

"Most people don’t notice our similarities at all," Shirogane mused, giving Kou time to collect himself. "I suppose it makes sense. We are supposed to be opposites, after all; that difference is the only way we can balance each other."

Kou stopped absolutely still for a breath, staring up at him as if he’d said something very important. "Yes," he said at last, husky. "Yes, of course it is." He relaxed all at once, turning his head a little into Shirogane’s hand, trusting.

Shirogane’s brows rose. What had Kou heard in his words? "Everything all right?" he asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, it is." Kou smiled, rueful, looking older and younger at the same time. "I was just worrying over something I didn’t need to."

"It’s always good to realize that," Shirogane murmured, dryly. He let Kou go, fingers stroking gently down the line of his jaw to soften it as he drew back.

This time the flash of heat in Kou’s eyes was unmixed and the way he lifted his chin with the slide of Shirogane’s fingers, lips parting, was unmistakable. It drew Shirogane’s focus back like a chain and his fingers stopped, just under Kou’s chin. "Kou."

Kou just looked up at him, waiting, holding perfectly still under Shirogane’s touch.

Shirogane took a breath for control. He knew perfectly well how submission from his shin affected him, and Kou already had him catching himself back more often than he hoped Kou realized. "I know you were with Ryuuko that way," he said, finally. "I don’t want to press you."

He could feel the slight shiver that ran through Kou, under his fingers, see the quick breath Kou took through parted lips.

He could hear the way his own voice turned low and silky when he added, "Unless that’s what you want."

Kou’s throat moved as he swallowed and his voice was husky. "Yes."

"Well, then." Shirogane slid his hand down to grip the back of Kou’s neck and hold him as he leaned down to take possession of Kou’s mouth.

* * *

Kou was a little dizzy with the double hit of relief and arousal–relief that it was all right, of course it was all right, because Ryuuko and Shirogane balanced, and wanting both of them this much just meant he was… well rounded. Or something.

Arousal was getting the upper hand, though, because being held for Shirogane to kiss sent a tight curl of heat through his stomach. It was getting hard to breathe as Shirogane’s power unfolded, blanketed the space all around them, pressed down on him until he was moaning softly with the the force of it–his king’s presence, unbridled and blazing.

Finally Shirogane let him go and stood, smiling down at him. "Kou."

A thrill ran through Kou at the bright wildness in Shirogane’s eyes and he swallowed, slowly pushing himself up to kneel on the cool tiles at Shirogane’s feet. It put a hot shiver through him to be there. "Shirogane-san," he said, husky, reaching up, fingers not quite brushing the buckles across Shirogane’s hips. "Please. Let me…?"

The brightness in Shirogane’s eyes turned hotter. "Yes," he said, low.

Kou wet his lips, fingers fumbling just a little as he undid Shirogane’s robes because he couldn’t look away from Shirogane’s slow smile. Shirogane’s fingers slid through Kou’s hair as he finally closed his eyes and swallowed, unable to bear the weight of Shirogane’s gaze and the weight of his power at the same time. "Please," he whispered, palms finally stroking over the skin of Shirogane’s hips. Shirogane’s low laugh sent a hot shiver right down his spine.

"Yes," his king murmured, fingers tightening, guiding Kou forward.

Kou licked his lips again and parted them, moaning as the sleek weight of Shirogane’s cock slid between them, over his tongue. The moan turned lower, husky, as Shirogane’s muscles flexed slowly under his hands and he rocked back and thrust into Kou’s mouth again, one hand holding Kou still while he did.

This was what Shirogane did, what he was, that Kou wanted so much. Shirogane’s hands weren’t rough on him, but there was no apology in that touch for the overflowing strength that pinned Kou to his knees or the slow force of Shirogane fucking Kou’s mouth. No caution or restraint. Just the absolute power and casual confidence that had always driven Kou wild. And now it was his king’s power, and it was okay, it was _right_, for Kou to submit to it. To want this, too. To drop a hand down between his own spread legs and whimper a little as he bucked into the pressure of his palm. Shirogane thrust in a little harder and thought spun away into heat and want and raw pleasure running through him. Even when the shudders eased, the firmness of Shirogane’s hand caging his head, the steady, unrelenting slide of Shirogane’s cock in and out of his mouth, the purring undertone of Shirogane’s moan as he came, sent another shock of heat through him.

He was still dazed when Shirogane pulled away from him, grip gentling. "Mmm." Shirogane smiled down at him, lazy, fingers stroking through his hair. "My Kou."

The words settled over him, warm and sure, and Kou looked up at Shirogane with a tiny smile and answered, "My king."

Shirogane laughed and leaned down and kissed him, slow and easy and possessive. "Yes."

Kou closed his eyes again. That was really everything he needed.

**End **


End file.
